


scared of something

by souls_and_such



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souls_and_such/pseuds/souls_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam, I’m scared.” The arguing and raised voices bring pain to his heart, he knows that this fight will determine the fate of One Direction. /Niam/</p>
            </blockquote>





	scared of something

~For Amelia Pond (AKA Kameryn); may you turn me into a Whovian yet.~

Prompt: “Liam, I’m scared.”

Niall, being the way he was, was hanging around Liam, as always; laughing and eating and doing everything he always did. This was as it had always been, and the way he thought it’d always be; him, and Liam and Zayn and Louis and Harry, at Louis and Harry’s flat messing with each other.

“You never take responsibility for anything! Ever! I’m so bloody tired of it Louis! It’s exhausting having to watch you create a stir and then having to clear up the mess!” Harry was screaming at Louis; his face flushed with anger, his breath coming in angry pants, fingers running through his curly locks angrily. “You need to mature; you’re the oldest of us all! You should know better!”

“Oh, like you’re any better,” Louis sneered, a forceful mocking tone emerging. He had never seen this side of either Louis nor Harry; sure they’d had little tiffs and such, but never a big, full-blown fight. “bringing home a different girl every night! I mean, I CAN HEAR YOU. These walls are thin and you know it. The press has almost caught you more than enough times! How long do think it’ll be before they catch you sneaking some girl into our flat, or until one of the girls you’ve slept with snitches on you?!” Niall ran from the room, unable to bare listening to Louis and Harry shout at the top of their lungs at each other anymore. Escaping into the hallway outside of the flat, he slammed the door shut, taking in big gulps of air; his throat constricting at the thought of what might become of them, of One Direction.

Niall knew this fight was going to determine the fate of the band, and even if they stayed together nothing would ever be the same. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t here the soft footsteps of his best mate coming up the stairs. He was leaning against the wall by the door, his hands were covering his face and his breaths were becoming shallower; that was how Liam found him.

“Niall, what’s wrong?” Niall just shook his head in response. “Hey, tell me what’s up.” Liam cocked his head sideways slightly and leaned forward a bit, tilting Niall’s head upwards to face him, and removing his hands from his face. “I’m going to find out no matter what so you might as well tell me now.” Liam’s voice was still just as soft, but just a smidgen more forceful.

“Harry, Harry and Louis….they’re, they’re……” was all Niall could choke out before he burst into tears, sobs wracking his entire body. Liam jumped a bit in surprise but quickly moved to hug Niall; his arms around the blonde boy securely. “Liam, Harry and Louis, Harry and Louis, they’re fighting. Like, really fighting.” Liam almost didn’t hear it through Niall’s sobs. “Liam, Liam……I’m, I’m so scared. Don’t leave me, please, please…..” Niall dissolved into fresh sobs.

“Shhhhh. Niall, it’s going to be okay, I promise you. No matter what I’ll always be here. I’ll always be here for you.” Pulling away from Niall and tilting the other boy’s face upwards once more, Liam leaned down and sealed his promise with a kiss; his hands resting on Niall’s face, brushing away the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: {Yes, I know it’s cliché and whatnot, but it was all I could think of. Hope it doesn’t suck as bad as I think it does} I wrote this for Amelia Pond/Kameryn (AKA @milsom-anator on Instagram), It’s short and cliché, I know; but hey, I tried.


End file.
